Red Raven (IUCU)
"I want to help. I know that you and Cole were best friends back in the day, but he's changed now. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." '' - Nathan Thorne'' Nathan Thorne is an old college friend of Jack Calvin and Cole Maynard, and cut off contact with them after Cole's unstable fits. Years later Nathan reunites with his other college friend Timothy Colby after they suspect that Cole is planning to hurt Jack, and Nathan adopts the identity of Red Raven to protect his friend, joining his team in the process. Red Raven is portrayed by Alex Pettyfer. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Nathan's early life, except that he was born in Hartford City to unnamed parents and that he was raised there. Meeting Jack Calvin and New Romance As a young adult, Nathan decided to go to Hartford University to study an unknown subject and later met Timothy Colby, who introduced him to Jack Calvin, Cole Maynard and Hope Lewne. The four became fast friends and would hang out all the time, but their relationship became strained when Jack started dating Hope and Cole became jealous of their relationship. After several violent arguments between Jack and Cole, Nathan and Timothy eventually left and cut off contact with each other. Nathan would then end up in Dark City, where he would strike up a relationship with Anna Stott, and the two would spend all their time together, only for Nathan to worry about being seen by Jack. Their relationship would later crumble and Anna told Nathan she never wanted to see him again. Shadowhunter's Revenge Reuniting with Colby Nathan reunites with Timothy Colby after learning that Cole Maynard has gone off the grid and attempt to warn Jack Calvin, although Colby states that Jack may not want to talk them as they abandoned him when he needed them. Nathan decides to check in on Anna Stott at work but is unable to talk to her due to their last encounter. Nathan then returns to his hotel room where Colby tells him that he tried to contact Jack to meet up with him, but that he doesn't think Jack will talk to him. Nathan then states that they will have to try their best, and receives a text from Jack telling him that he won't see them. A Fallen Lover After no luck from Jack, Nathan decides to go and see Anna, who is unhappy to see him. Nathan tries to apologise and explains his situation. He asks to talk to Jack, but Anna tells him that Jack is fully booked with clients. Nathan then explains his situation with Jack and gives her his number, and expresses sincerity at what he did to her. Nathan takes some time out to text Anna whilst she is at work, but after a while he gets no answer from her. Colby then informs him that Anna has been injured by the Shadowhunter, a new villain in the city that Nathan realises must be Cole. Nathan sneaks into the hospital to see Anna and vows to get justice for her. Meeting Jack's Team After learning that Black Shadow has been injured in combat with Shadowhunter, Nathan and Colby learn of his secret identity as Jack. With no other options left, Nathan and Colby infiltrate Shadowland and find themselves held at gunpoint by Lyall Mason and Eric Stoneheart. When Amy Baker arrives she vouches for the two and offers to take them to see Jack, who is recuperating at his mother's house. They go to see Jack and after Amy leaves, Nathan and Colby inform Jack of the threat that Shadowhunter poses, but lie that they don't know much about him as of yet. Nathan then thanks Jack for taking Anna to the hospital, revealing to Jack that they dated at some point. When Jack returns to Shadowland after Lyall and Stoneheart cannot find anything, Nathan pulls Jack aside and reveals the truth- Cole must be the Shadowhunter as he wants revenge on both Jack and the Black Shadow. Jack later returns after talking with Hope Lewne, confirming Nathan and Colby's suspicions. A New Suit in Battle After Jack's police friend is seriously injured, Nathan turns to Stoneheart to make him a suit, and Stoneheart agrees as Jack needs more allies in the field. Nathan then talks with Colby and they agree that Shadowhunter needs to be stopped. Nathan then goes to see Anna at the hospital and Jack encounters him in her room. Nathan reminds him that Shadowhunter wants to destroy both Jack and Black Shadow, and makes him realise that he cannot help Cole. When Jack angrily calls out Shadowhunter as the Black Shadow, Nathan is presented with a red and black suit code-named Red Raven by Stoneheart. Nathan puts it on and offers to help Jack, and Colby comments on Nathan's new suit, choosing not to use one himself. Black Shadow then leads Red Raven, Colby, Blackbird and Lyall into battle and Red Raven and Colby come face to face with their former friend for the first time since they abandoned him. After a tense confrontation Red Raven assists Lyall and Colby as they take on Shadowhunter's followers and they swiftly defeat them. Red Raven watches as Black Shadow reveals his identity to Shadowhunter and flies a bomb Shadowhunter created to the outskirts of the city, although Red Raven is dismayed to learn that Cole was an unfortunate casualty as he attached himself to the bomb and refused to leave. Choosing to Stay After the funeral of Jack's friend, Nathan approaches Jack and asks to stay, and an eager Jack gives Nathan a full-time position on the team. However, after a brief conversation with Colby, Nathan learns that the latter is planning on leaving as there is nothing left for him to stay there. Nathan accepts Colby's choice and heads to Shadowland, where he earns Amy's approval. He takes time to thank Stoneheart from the suit, and Stoneheart states that if he ever needs it upgrading then he will upgrade it. When Anna wakes up, she is surprised to find Nathan by her side. Nathan promises never to leave her again and re-affirms his love for her with a kiss, and Anna promises to give Nathan a second chance. Nathan then silently attends Cole's funeral and makes Jack unaware that he is there. However, Hope notices them and they have a brief conversation. Hope informs Nathan that she is leaving the city and Nathan tells her to check up on Colby as he is leaving too. Hope kisses Nathan on the cheek and Nathan chooses to leave Jack to mourn Cole. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Jack's Team- ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- college friend and team leader ** Amy Baker/Blackbird- team superior ** Lyall Mason- team member ** Eric Stoneheart- team member ** Timothy Colby- college friend and temporary team member * Anna Stott- former lover * Hope Lewne- former college friend Enemies * Cole Maynard/Shadowhunter † - former friend turned bitter enemy Appearances * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Male Superheroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:IUCU Category:Dark City Characters Category:Dark City Residents Category:Jack's Team (IUCU) Category:College Members Category:Characters Category:IUCU Characters